This World
by Guitarplayer213
Summary: I awoke on a beach with no memory of my past life.  I look around at my surroundings and realize that life will be very different from here on out.  First story, I suck at summaries, yadda yadda yadda.  Rated T for now, maybe M later.


Author's note

This will probably be my first story, depending on if I can think of an ending to my other work in progress. Like many, I was captured by the great game of Minecraft, and I have no life if I am writing Minecraft fanfiction. Rate, review, and be nice! Thoughts are in Italics, and memory is in Bold.

I awoke on a beach, cold and alone. _How did I get here?_ I wonder, as I examine my surroundings. Water for as far as I could see behind me, with a hill and a forest in front of me. I looked for any way I could have gotten here, but found no possible explanation.

It was then the gravity of the situation hit me like a brick wall. _I am alone, cold, hungry, on a deserted island probably filled with monsters, with no shelter. I am going to die here. _ I panicked, lying down on the warm sand, sobbing uncontrollably as I began to embrace my fate.

_NO! I will not die on this island! I will colonize, build, and make the area safe. I will rebuild my life!_ I thought, as I got up and decided to gather supplies. I looked around, seeing trees scattered along a dirt hill. **Trees. Dirt. Sand.** The words came to me, as if from my past life, whatever that was.

I first grabbed some dirt, thinking it would be useful in building a shelter later. I then decided to try and knock down some trees for wood. It wasn't easy without tools, but I managed to gather wood from three trees, one with dark brown wood and the other two with white, flaky bark. I took the wood and broke it down into planks, for building.

I made a crude table for crafting tools and weapons for the future. **Table**. The words always came from somewhere else, but never accompanied by memories. I broke some of my planks into sticks and began pondering how I was going to make my shelter. It would be impossible to do it by hand, so I needed to make some tools.

All of a sudden an object from the world I once knew came back to me. ** Pickaxe.** The memory guided my hands as I began crafting.** Put two sticks on top of each other, with planks above those.** My heart raced as I held my newly crafted device above me, marveling in its wonder. With this, I could get stronger objects, like stone for building. I decided to get to work.

I advanced over the hill to find a stunning sight. A beautiful ocean was in front of me, with a bay going into a mountain, and a small island in the middle. I decided to build my home there once I had enough materials. I began striking stone by the mountain side with my pickaxe until it broke. I managed to get fifteen stone pieces, which I put aside for later use.

I found a suitable spot for my house quickly, building with dirt, as it could be found everywhere around me. I smashed the dirt blocks with my hands and placed them until night time. I had no idea what would come for me during the night, but I didn't want to be unprepared. Another memory came back. **Sword. One stick, with two stone blocks above it.** It was crude, but better than nothing.

I finished the walls of my house just as night fell. I smashed out a few blocks for makeshift windows and peered out. I soon wish I hadn't. Creatures were all around my newfound home, with different types and appearances. I looked at one, who seemed to have been human at one point, though long ago. Tattered clothing, green skin, and incessant moaning marked them. **Zombies**, my brain said. I also saw a thin, grey archer, which my memory dubbed **Skeleton**. I then noticed a new threat, a green creature with a horrified expression on its face and four small legs. It moved fast and silently. Strangely enough, I had no memory of this creature. I decided to call it a "Creeper", for the way it crept silently and quickly.

Through the night, I built new tools my mind dubbed **Shovel, Axe, **and **Hoe.** I finished my ceiling for my house and tried my best to sleep, but the creatures just outside my door made me paranoid. I spent the night in darkness with my new sword at the ready until daytime.

As it got bright out, I looked outside. All the creatures burst into flames from the sun. _Strange_, I thought, as I could detect no reason for this. The monsters burned and died, except for the creeper on the far side of the island. He seemed to be immune to the sun. I decided to give him a wide berth, not knowing how he attacked.

I went out to find more supplies and look for food. I soon found a chicken, but when I killed him, only feathers were salvageable. I looked around a bit more when I found a pig. I brought my sword up and quickly killed him and carved out strips of meat from his carcass. I was marveling at my luck when I suddenly heard a hissing noise. I turned around, sword in hand, as a creeper was charging at me. I struck him in the chest with my sword and sprung back, ready for another strike. The creeper began to glow white as the hissing sound grew louder. I charged him again, only to have him explode in my face.

I was blown back instantly, hitting my head hard on a tree behind me. My head began swimming as I saw a shadow coming towards me. I looked down at my body, covered in scratches, blackened from the explosion, and painfully unresponsive. I took one more look at the shadow surely coming to finish me off before I drifted into blackness...

This is the first chapter in hopefully a good series. Rate, review, tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to do better next time, if there is a next time.


End file.
